The Mission to Victory
by subzero13
Summary: ok Duo and Heero was trapped in a hole for two days together. lemon maybe 1X2 i am not very good at writing summary's, this is also my first story ever
1. Chapter 1

The Mission to Victory

By: subzero13

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters and any story lines used in my story.

Chapter 1

The Gundam pilots just came back from their mission on earth. The week was long and tiring. Heero and Duo were the last ones in the door of the safe house. Lately on missions, Heero has been feeling weird around Duo. Duo has been getting in to all sorts of trouble and Heero comes to his rescue all the time.

"Maxwell you better put your act together, I can not save you all the time," Heero said with out thinking. For once in his life.

"It is not my fault_ 'I can not get that time that we were stuck together for two days out of my head,'" _Duo claimed before stomping out of the living room to his on room (which he shares with Heero).

Heero watched Duo go in to their room and slammed the door. Everyone was just looking at Heero of and explanation for his out burst. Heero just walked out of the safe house and went for a long walk to clear his head.

Mean while Duo was sitting on their bed and remembering the two days that changed his life.

Heero and Duo were on a mission where they had to go under cover at an all boy's prep school. Heero and Duo where going in as un-identical twin brothers. Since they had the same color hair and they were the same age.

There mission was to find a boy that has information on the Bartons secret lab. They were to check out all the dorm rooms and talk to the boys, to find the one that they were looking for. Since the boy doesn't know who he needs to talk to.

Duo was his cheerful self and Heero was being the perfect solider. They walked into class, all the boys where looking at them with wide eyes. They had never seen a guy with long hair before.

The prep school was very isolated from civilization the only things that they were exposited too was what the teachers taught them everyday.

Duo and Heero went to the back of the classroom to observe the class. School was long and trying. Now it was time for the class horse riding lesson. The instructor put the students in groups of two. Duo and Heero were put together, since the instructor did not know how they could ride. Duo and Heero got on their horses with out a word spoken.

The instructor told the class to go stretch the horse's legs out in the pastor. Duo said under the instructor talking, "What to have some fun…." Heero looked at Duo and looked away.

Duo was upset he was trying to make Heero feel better, after what he was not doing his side of their mission. Then Heero said, "We should be concentrating on the mission, not having fun Maxwell." Duo just rode off and ignored what Heero said. Duo just could not stop thinking about those two days. Duo stopped about two to three miles from the school, stopping by a great oak tree. He got of his horse to sit next to the tree and rest his eyes.

(Dream)

_Heero was running and shooting down a long corridor with Duo following close. Bullets were flying left and right. They found a garbage shout. Heero dove first then Duo followed next. But when they landed, there was no garbage in sight. Right when they got up the floor gave way._

_About an hour after the compound exploded, from the charges that Duo put in place for their escape. Duo woke up first; next to him was Heero all full of dust. Duo looked around to see where there were. _

_There were wooden beams everywhere; they were in a hole about eight feet by eight feet. Duo looked down at Heero he looks so innocent just laying there. Duo never thought about it before but Heero had a way of capturing and reeling in Duos heart. Ever since they had met, when he shot him twice he always had a thing for him._

_Duo moved his brown locks from his eyes. Even in a situation like this he can't stop thinking of him. Duo moved closer to Heero to see if anything was broken (that's what you think). There noses were about an inch apart. Taking advantage of the situation, Duo decides that he what'd to know what those soft lips tasted like._

_Duo just brushed Heero lips when he started to regain conscious. Duo jumped and backed off just in time. Heero sat up and said, "Status…" Duo just sat where he fell and said softly, "Well we are stuck in an eight by eight hole…" Heero looked around then asked a question, "Do you have any charges left?" Duo just looked at Heero and sarcastically said, "What do you think…"_

_Duo could see that Heero was stressed out. He was wishing that Heero would not have woken up at that moment. Duo would say anything to break the ice, "How long do you thing it will take to get out of here, are you alright, you were out for it for a long time." Heero looked frustrated with him at that moment, he said, "fine" _

_2 days later_

_What Duo did not know was that, Heero himself was drawn to Duo in a way he could not explain._ _Heero had a very strange feeling being around him. His stomach would go to knots; he would try not to think about it so he could complete their mission. _

_Duo saw that Heero was looking right at him when he was not looking. Duo being the sneaky thief that he was could tell. Duo said nervously, "Heero can I ask you a question…when are going to say something it has been two days since we have been trapped down here…I would like to know…doo do you like me…"_

_Suddenly wood and dirt came down from above. They both looked up and saw Trowa and Quatra looking in. Heero started to make his way out of the hole. _

_Duo just sat there, he saw what Heero's answer was just before they were rescued. _

_(Duo thinking) Does he like me, is that what I saw in his face, I could not tell, there was not enough light………_

Authors Notes:

OK this is my first story ever, I so need guidance Please please please you have to review and tell me what I can improve on. My English is not very good (spelling, grammar…). Again also this would be my first Gundam story. If I get review to continue, I will, I need to know if I am good or not. I love to know what you think of the story line or plot…so on and so on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suddenly Duo was waken up by you know who, Heero. Duo was looking right into Heero's piercing blue eyes. Duo tried to move back to get more room, but hit his head on the trunk of the tree.

Heero just looked at Duo with a blank expression. But what Duo did not know, was that Heero was thinking that he should have said something or done something. Instead of backing off and getting back on his horse.

Duo got up and rubbed the back of his head before saying, "What was that for…" Heero looked down from his horse and said, "We have a mission to complete, Maxwell."

Swiftly Duo said, "Is that the only thing that you know how to say?" "The only thing that you ever say to me is about the stupid mission, and well I would like to have a more civilized conversation." "Heero, are you even listening to a word that I am saying?"

Heero looked down once more and was met with anger eyes. Heero could not contain himself. He was thinking that he might regret what he was going to say next. "Ok Duo, why did you back off when I woke you up?"

"You scared me; I was in the middle of a dream and…" Duo stopped, taking a breath.

"And What?" Heero persisted.

Heero could tell that Duo was hiding something, and he made it his mission to find out. He did notice that after Duo stopped talking his face started to turn a little pink and was concentrating on the ground.

Duo just sat there looking at the ground, trying to find away to tell Heero what his dream was about and not tell him that he smelled like a god. "Well I dreamed about our last mission, that's all." Duo got up and jumped on to his horse and said, "So are we going back or what?"

Heero was just sitting there thinking, _"Was Duo thinking about when he asked me if I liked him? Or could it be that I think that he almost kissed me. His reaction when I woke up so did show that."_

"_Man, I so wished that I did not wake up and just pretend, so Duo would have kissed me." _

"Duo wait! Can I ask you something?" Heero asked.

"Sure, just shot," replied Duo casually.

The horses started to trot next to each other, going back to the school.

"What do you think of me?" Heero said nervously

"What do I think of you…well you are a good partner and friend…a perfect soldier in every other aspect." Every second Duo glanced over to see Heero's beautiful face.

"No Maxwell, about me." Heero's eyes locked onto Duo, demanding more detail.

"Well, for starters you can start addressing me by my first and given name. I do think that you know it… that would be duo...D...U...O." Duo repeated his name loudly to emphasize how he felt.

"Yes I know, Du..o.. it is just that I have not been a perfect soldier. I don't talk much and I always address fellow comrades by their last name." Heero felt shy when Duo asked him things like this.

"Well I think that I am an improvement, since you are getting more than five words in." Duo's mind wandered for a moment. Then he spoke. "Ok, back on subject, about you eh…well…you are a nice person when you are not thinking about a mission or being a perfect soldier. But what I think is that I am the only one that you are nice to, on occasion."

"Duo, I have something that I what to tell you, but I what to wait until we get back to campus."

"Heero thank you very much."

"Thank you for what, Duo?"

"For always being there for me." Duo admitted, feeling a bit emotional. He smiled, changing the subject. "You what to race? Whoever wins gets a prize!" he announced excitedly.

"A prize?"

"Come on Heero, I know I'll win, I am the God of Death." Duo proclaimed proudly.

Out of nowhere, Duo, commanded the horse to run. Heero was off guard, and started to follow Duo. He gained speed rapidly. Heero was now parallel to Duo; they were about 10 minutes to school. Who is going to win? Duo started to slow down, but not too much to where Heero would notice. When they reached school, Heero had obviously won.

Duo got down from his horse, and greeted Heero from above. "So you are the winner, so what do you what to speak with me about." Heero got off of his horse and said, "I will tell you when we lead the horses back to the barn."

Just at that moment, Duo walked right in front of Heero stopping him in his tracks. Heero was looking Duo right in his eyes. In less than an instant, Duo's lips were pressing lightly on Heero's soft inviting mouth. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds, but Heero was dump struck. "Why…why did you do that?" Heero was toughing his lips, still feeling Duo's lips caressing his mouth only a second ago.

"That was your prize for winning the race; I told you that the winner would get a prize. I just thought that a kiss would be the best thing. I also wanted to express my feelings for you Heero, I love you and only you."

Heero's face was bright red. He was trying to think of what to say to that. He knew that he had feelings for the Death scythe pilot. He was going to tell Duo that he felt something for him when they got back to their room. He was not expecting Duo to confess and say that he loved him.

Duo said instantly, "I think that we should go back to our room and talk about this ok."

Heero still tried to understand what was happening and said, "Ok."

They walked to their room in silence. They looked at each other every few minutes. When they got to the room, Duo had Heero sit on the bed, and then he sat right next to him.

Heero started to talk first. The walk gave him time to think. "Ok I think that I will start. I have feelings for you too Duo. I am not sure what type of feelings; this is all new to me. Whenever I am around you my stomach gets queasy, it is hard for me to concentrate on the task at hand."

Duo interrupted, "Well Heero that would be love, I feel the same way when I am around you."

Heero said lovingly, "Duo thank you for kissing me, and loving me. I love you so much; I do not want us to ever be apart."

"I do not want us to be apart either, I love you so much too. Now we get to find our contact."

"I know, but tonight we will be together."

"I love you, Heero"

"I love you too, Duo."

To be continued…

Authors note:

Thanks alot to all to all the people that reviewed and to my bata. Well school is starting soon, so I will try to write the next chapter


End file.
